dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombrex.com website/prospectus
file:Zombrex prospectus.PNG Zombrex The Prospectus 2010 file:Zombrex prospectus 2.PNG THE GIFT OF HAPPINESS THE GIFT OF CONFIDENCE THE GIFT OF LIFE You can’t put a price on the lives of your loved ones, your friends, and your colleagues. You can’t count the ongoing cost – when the alternative will cost them everything. Isn’t it time you gave them the protection they deserve? Isn’t it time you gave them... the greatest gift of all? ZOMBREX. The Gift Of Life. file:Zombrex prospectus 3.PNG PEACE OF MIND – FOR LIFE Whether you’re afraid for yourself, terrified for someone you love, or concerned that you’ll be sued for not being able to offer it to customers and employees in an emergency, Zombrex will always be the right choice. For your business and your family, it’s the investment in a safer future. For anyone you care about, it could be the gift of life. This miracle SAZI drug (Short-Acting Zombification-Inhibitor) contains a unique formula of micro-active anti-zombie agents that keep the infection at bay, for a very short period of time. To keep fighting the infection, all anyone who has contracted the disease needs to do is to keep injecting Zombrex all the time. It’s that easy.* file:Zombrex prospectus 4.PNG Do the risks of getting bitten make it worth the investment? Think of it this way: is condemning someone you know to a bloody, flesh-eating hell a risk you ever want to take? For more and more families and businesses, the decision to stock up on Zombrex and make sure they’re covered is a no- brainer. And with our flexible range of payment plans – which give you the chance to get ZIP, our Zombrex ‘Insured Payment’ scheme – you can spread those costs sensibly across the whole year, every year. file:Zombrex prospectus 5.PNG WE’VE GOT IT When you see the power this drug has to change lives, it’s hard to see how you can bear to keep on living without it. But don’t take our word for it. Here’s what some of our happy, healthy customers have agreed to say: “It keeps my mind good and clear.” “a simple Injection – and right back to work.” “I owe everything to Zombrex right now.” “I couldn’t be myself without Zombrex.” “It’s part of who I am.” “we couldn’t do without our Zombrex.” file:Zombrex prospectus 6.PNG Who will you give it to? It’s the investment that says ‘I love you. And I never ever want to lose you that way’. It’s the gift that no-one wants to use, and everyone loves to get. file:Zombrex prospectus 7.PNG It’s ZOMBREX. It’s the Gift Of Life. file:Zombrex prospectus 8.PNG Don’t leave anything to chance: use the freephone button on our website to order your Zombrex now, or visit any one of thousands of approved retailers and licensed online suppliers. www.zombrex.com * NOTE: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO BUY ZOMBREX FROM UNLICENSED RETAILERS: FAKE ZOMBREX IS AN EVIL KILLER AND ANY UNAUTHORISED ATTEMPT TO SELL ZOMBREX OR USE THE ‘ZOMBREX’ NAME AND MARQUE MUST BE REPORTED IMMEDIATELY. ZOMBREX IS NOT A CURE: EACH DOSE IS ONLY ACTIVE FOR 24 HOURS. AFTER THAT, UNLESS YOU BUY MORE, YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN. THERE IS A LEGAL REQUIREMENT TO REPORT ALL INCIDENTS OF INFECTION TO THE POLICE AND/OR A HOMELAND SECURITY REPRESENTATIVE. WHATEVER SOME ORGANISATIONS ON THE FRINGES OF SOCIETY MAY THINK, IT REMAINS EXTREMELY ILLEGAL TO KNOWINGLY ALLOW A ZOMBIE INFECTION TO SPREAD. EVEN INDIVIDUAL ZOMBIES ARE DANGEROUS AND SHOULD NOT BE APPROACHED UNLESS ARMED... SOMEHOW.